Hellfire
by Miz Maples
Summary: Ryou is a Gypsy who's been enslaved by High Priest Seth since he was 6 years old. 10 years later, he meets an outcast named Bakura, and the two become lovers soon after. But Seth isn't going to let his little Gypsy go that easily. Then again, neither is Bakura. {based off of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". Tendershipping and one-sided Euroshipping. R&R, lovely readers.}


**oml it's finally done**

 **Between painful stomach cramps and my internet fading in and out, something was trying to prevent me from publishing this, I swear. However, I ignored this invisible force and prevailed.**

 **Shout-outs to the beautiful Midknight Bakura (my lovely mistress) who kept encouraging me to post this fic! She's fabulous, everyone. You simply _must_ read her stories!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, why would I be on a site called _FANFICTION?_ Do tell.**

 **Warning: This contains vague (and I do mean vague) references to rape / non-con, as well as having language and a non-graphic death scene. I refuse to put yaoi as a warning, filthy homophobes.**

 **This is based off of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" (hence the title). There are a few moments where you'll be like, "Hey, that sounds familiar", I'll say that, but mostly in the beginning.**

 **The pairing for this is Tendershipping with one-sided Euroshipping. For those who don't know what the latter is, you'll see.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this one-shot of mine.**

* * *

"This can't be!"

Seth gripped his head, running his hands fretfully through his brunette locks, "I... I... no! It's IMPOSSIBLE!"

The normally-strong man sunk to his knees like a defeated criminal, shivering like a leaf in a strong gale. Voices chanted tauntingly in his head, red-robed figures staring at him through faceless masks, "You lust for the boy! You lust for the boy!"

"It's not my fault!" Seth screamed, shaking his head wildly as if possessed. "I'm not to blame! It's that wretched boy, not I, who should burn!"

The figures seemingly ignored his pleading words, continuing their eerie chant. "You lust for the boy! You lust for the boy!" They screeched, showing no mercy towards the tortured soul before them.

"S-S-Sir?"

Seth managed to calm himself down, brushing off his robes and glaring at the cowering guard who'd entered. "What is it, you idiot?" The blue-eyed man snapped, eyeing the guard murderously. "Spit it out!"

"The..." The guard swallowed when Seth's eyes narrowed further. "...the boy. He escaped, sir."

"What?!" The priest shrieked. "How is that possible?! Were you not guarding him?!"

The guard took a few hesitant steps back, tripping over his words as he responded, "Y-Yes sir, we were. B-But his friends -"

"I thought you said you captured them too, you impudent fool!" Seth snarled, raising a hand. It began to glow a soft, deceivingly-gentle white, and seconds later, the previously shivering guard moved no longer, stuck in the cold pose of death.

The priest spun around, staring into the flickering flames that burned steadily before him, watching the way they swayed and danced.

"I'll find that boy..."

Sapphire eyes flashed hungrily, dilated with insanity.

"I'll find him if I have to burn down all of Paris!"

* * *

"How can I ever repay you?"

Jono shook his head, smiling at the fair-skinned boy before him. "You don't need to repay me, Ryou," he whispered softly. "You reunited me with my sister, and that's more than I could ever want. I should be the one thanking you."

Ryou smiled back, crossing his hands modestly. "Please, there is no need to thank me. I did what I thought right... that's no heroic feat, my friend," he added with a soft shake of his head.

Jono's smile suddenly faded as the sound of armor clanging reached his ears. "Quickly, Ryou! You must hide!" The blonde boy gripped his friend's hand and began guiding him through Paris's alleyways, not daring to glance over his shoulder.

He'd know if the guards spotted them. Rather, he'd _feel_ it. There was no doubt in his mind he'd be shot with a flaming arrow if he were to be caught with Ryou.

The boy wasn't just an ordinary runaway, after all. Far from it.

He was a Gypsy who, after dancing in the Town's Square like usual, caught the High Priest Seth's eye. And to make matters worse, Ryou had met with an outcast whom Seth loathed with a burning passion, and made friends with him.

The outcast's name was Bakura. His hair was like Ryou's, long, flowing, and white - but had a menacing air to it, as it appeared far more jagged, and it was certainly not as silky and kept as Ryou's white mane was. Sparkling crimson eyes that glimmered with a hatred that could only be quenched when he was around Ryou, Bakura was not someone you'd want to meet during a trip to the market place. He seemed to hate everyone and everything -

\- except for Ryou, of course.

But that was why Priest Seth loathed him.

Ryou was _his_ , and _his alone._

If Bakura choose to get in the way of that, he could expect nothing but a trip to Hell.

"Is Bakura safe?" Ryou asked hurriedly, glancing with worry over his shoulder. He could hear yelling, but what chilled him the most was Seth calling his name with an unquestionable lust.

"He's fine," Jono replied quickly. The blonde tugged on Ryou's feminine wrist, "But we can't worry about him right now, Ryou. Here and now, what matters most is your safety."

"And yours as well," Ryou corrected softly. "I don't want to go back to Priest Seth -" He shuddered at the name, " - but I don't want to endanger any of my friends either. If it's my life for yours or Bakura's, I'd gladly pay that price, Jono."

Jono smiled sadly. "Thank you, Ryou. But you've been through far more than I have - and I don't want you to go through that again."

"But you have your sister!" The pale beauty countered, shaking his head as they splashed into another muddy puddle. "She needs you!"

"And Bakura needs you," Jono said firmly.

Ryou knew this meant he should say no more, and simply let Jono guide him to their safe-place - a woman named Mai's tavern.

In the tavern, things were usually joyous and light-hearted. But Ishizu, Mai's lover, paced back and forth worriedly, running fingers through her silken black hair.

"He'll be alright, sister," a young blonde by the name of Marik reassured her softly.

"He's with Jono, after all," Mai added with a slight smile. "If there's anyone who can run like the wind and outsmart guards, it's my baby brother."

"I'm not a baby. Excuse you."

They all turned to the doorway to see a panting Jono, glaring slightly - although affectionately - at his older sister, and clutching an equally-exhausted Ryou's wrist. Closing the door softly behind him and bolting it carefully, the blonde guided Ryou over to one of the many tables.

"We were getting worried, Jono," Ishizu said quietly, with slight chastising tone. "What happened?"

"It was Seth himself this time," the blonde responded, voice hushed. They all gasped softly.

"Seth's never gone after Ryou personally," Marik - Malik's older brother - murmured, lavender eyes widening slightly. "Was Bakura with you two?"

"No, you idiot. I'm right here."

Bakura was standing at the foot of the tavern's staircase - which led into the basement, where he usually resided - with a frown on his face. "And what's this I hear about that bitch of a Priest?"

"You shouldn't take that way about him," Ishizu chastised gently. Mai snorted loudly, throwing an arm around her lover.

"Honey, he's no Priest. No matter what robes he wears or what he preaches, he's nothing but a perverted bastard," the blonde spoke confidently, as if she would've said what she did if the Priest himself was standing in the room.

And, unluckily for the group, he was.

"I see I've found my rebels," Seth sneered, slowly making himself visible. **(1)** "Who knew they'd all be grouped together, like sheep waiting to be slaughtered? And with my sweet little lamb, no less!"

Ryou cringed at the latter sentence and quickly stood up from his chair, inching closer to the rest. He didn't dare say anything, for it would certainly result in the death of one of his friends.

Not that he was positive they'd be alive anyway. Knowing the Priest before them, if he let them live, it would probably be the "kindest" thing he'd ever done in his life.

"Give him to me, and perhaps your deaths won't be painful," Seth said, his tone suddenly taking a turn for the menacing. He leered at Ryou. "I trust you haven't been bedded since you ran from me, my sweet angel. You know what I do to others who've touched what's mine."

"I'm not yours," Ryou said under his breath, frowning. He hated it when the Priest spoke in such away around Bakura - it made him feel dirty, as if he'd betrayed his _true_ lover.

"You're _not_ mine?" The blue-eyed Priest smiled coldly at the look of terror on the pale boy's face. "Is that what I heard?"

"N-No sir!" Ryou stuttered, shaking his head quickly. "I didn't say that, I swear!" - it was an obvious lie, but Ryou didn't want to watch one of his friends get burned before his eyes, even if it meant submitting to the one man he hated so much.

Seth pretended to ponder Ryou's words, as if contemplating whether or not they were true, before sneering. "Good," he stated simply. His eyes traveling amongst the group in front of him, pausing on Bakura. "Well, well. I finally meet the man who's stolen my little precious. What's your name, peasant?"

Bakura scoffed nonchalantly as if speaking with a drunken fool. "My name is irrelevant, _Priest Seth,"_ the albino spat the name and title as if they were a deadly poison in his mouth.

"I see you know who I am," Seth replied with a mock-polite tone. The cold, lustful look in his eyes betrayed him. "Tell me. Has sweet little Ryou ever screamed it in his sleep? Desperately clawing at the sheets, sweat soaking his delicious, tight body? Mmm?"

"Do not speak that way about Ryou," Bakura said with a deceivingly-calm voice, narrowing his eyes at the Priest. He turned to glare at the albino, but the youth was unfazed, glaring back with equal - if not greater - ferocity. "He is no longer your slave. You pretend to be a man of the so-called Holy Spirit, yet you lust after such an innocent boy. _You_ are the one who should burn in hell."

All eyes were on Bakura, who's own orbs were narrowed with blood-thirst and hatred.

But a sly smile was painted across his lips.

"I tire of this game," Seth yawned, examining his hands in disinterest. He raised his hand, which once again began to glow with the same soft, almost steam-like whiteness as before.

 _"Then let's end it."_

Before the Priest registered what Bakura had said, the younger man was already on top of him, hands clasped around the brunette's neck.

"You..little..." Seth gasped, glaring at the grinning boy on top of him. He tried to shove Bakura off, but Marik had acted quickly and grabbed the Priest's wrists, holding them above his head.

Mai watched with a satisfied smirk on her face and a protective arm around Ryou, who's eyes were still widened in shock from Bakura's brash action. But he couldn't deny that he was eternally grateful for that brash action, for he wouldn't be free at the moment if Bakura had done such a thing.

When Seth had finally passed out, Bakura instructed Malik to help him carry the Priest to the chapel. The blonde raised an eyebrow, but did as he were told, grabbing the limp man's feet while Bakura held his arms.

When they finally arrived at the chapel, Seth had awakened, and was kicking and screaming louder than a pig being led to the butcher's. After all, Bakura was holding him over the chapel's balcony with a malicious grin on his face. Malik stood behind him, an equally chilling smile on his lips.

"You wouldn't," Seth whispered, still in slight shock. He was, after all, a Priest. Bakura would get in severe trouble -

"Oh, I _would._ "

But apparently, Bakura _didn't care_.

And with those three words being the last ones he'd ever hear, High Priest Seth was tossed off of the chapel's balcony, high pitch shrieks ringing through Paris. Many turned their heads in shock at the sight of the Priest falling, but, remembering how he'd scarred and damaged their families because of his acts of greed, soon found themselves cheering instead.

* * *

And so, the High Priest died, and in turn, Ryou was set free, mentally, emotionally, and physically.

Bakura had never seen his angel so happy, so... glowing.

He'd been a kind, charitable boy before, but now, there wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't smiling or laughing. He wasn't looking over his shoulder in fear every five seconds, instead, focusing on those around him. Those that he loved and cherished even more with each passing day.

"Thank you, Bakura," Ryou had whispered one night as he cuddled with his lover. The crimson-eyed boy next to him blinked confusedly.

"For what? What did I do?"

"You set me free," the boy answered with a gentle, petite yawn flowing from his lips. He smiled again, eyes slowly shutting. "Thank you..."

And for the first time in a good 10 years, Bakura felt a smile that wasn't malicious, cruel, heartless, or cold, cross his face. A genuine, bright smile, with actual joy behind it.

"You set me free too, Ryou."

Ryou didn't hear Bakura's words; he had already fallen asleep.

But if he had, he would've smiled just as brightly as Bakura.

* * *

 **...ignore how lame the ending is. I'm too focused on my pained gut to focus on fanfiction (I say shamelessly as my readers glare at me).**

 **(1) While I was writing this, my younger brother felt the need to watch Pixar's Monsters Inc. Therefore, I viewed Seth / Seto as Randall, Bakura as Sulley, and Ryou as Boo.**

 **I shit you not.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it (somewhat, at least). Please review. If you plan on following or favoriting this, review. If you don't, I'll message you and ask you why.**

 **Thanks again!**


End file.
